


Surprise Mission

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Surprise Mission

You never should have let Natasha pack your bag. She’s known about your crush on Steve for a long time. It’s sort of a problem because she likes to remind you at the worst times, like now. When she’s not even here. You pull out a few different shirts that are all either too tight, too short or too skimpy. You eye Steve’s bag and see a black t-shirt hanging over the side. You glance at the door. Then snag his shirt out of the bag and pull it on over your head. Wiggling out of your stealth suit you sigh softly in relief. While it’s uncomfortable sometimes it does keep you safe. You hang your suit in the closet as Steve wanders into the room in a pair of sweatpants and shirt.   
“Hey. Sorry we had to do this mission so suddenly.”   
“What happened with Clint and Tasha?”   
“Fury called them for another mission.” He turns and looks at you. “Is that my shirt?”   
“Uh, yea. I let Tasha pack my bag and she sort of packed, lingerie for me to sleep in. So I sort of borrowed this from you. I hope that’s okay.”   
“Yea. That’s okay.” He pauses and looks over at you puzzled. “Why would she pack you lingerie?”  
“Because it’s Tasha.” You laugh softly and roll your eyes.   
“She never does this kind of thing.” He seems bothered by it.   
“I wouldn’t worry about it.” You say shrugging. “Thanks for the shirt.”   
“No problem.” The two of you sit in silence, for what feels like hours. You scan through the internet chat rooms that your hit men have been using as he runs through the radio frequencies. God how do Nat and Clint do this everyday? You drop your head back onto the chair with a soft groan.   
“Bored?” Steve chuckles.   
“Just a little bit.” You say looking over at him, “How do Natasha and Clint do this?”  
“No clue.” Steve grins.   
“It probably helps that they get to make out in between the boring stuff.” You mutter not expecting Steve to hear you.   
“We could give it a try.”   
“What?”  
“Come on.” He says standing, “Don’t act like you don’t have feelings for me.” He says moving the computer and pulling you to your feet. He presses his lips to yours and you see fireworks, or you feel like you should. You run your fingers through his hair and he pulls you tightly to him. You really like the way that your body is molded to his.   
“Oh yes. This is so much more fun.” He murmurs before kissing you again. You laugh softly.   
“Yea, this is much better.”


End file.
